The Chairman's Bride
by kai anbu
Summary: Pernikahan ini dilakukan tanpa jiwa, tanpa hati, tanpa kesungguhan, tetapi kita tetap menjalaninya. Dalam lubuk hati masing-masing, kita tahu kalau kita takkan pernah bisa bersatu... an unusual romance Gilbert/Talia from GSD/D. untuk 7-Day one shoot GS/D day 4 dari a Crazed Clerk dan "Go Away" dari ARaRancHa. Warning: Slight lemon, modified canon


All characters appear in Gundam Seed Destiny belong to Studio Sunrise. I neither claim any of them as my properties nor taking any advantage or expense of them. / Story belongs to Kai Anbu. / Warning: Alternate reality, modified canon, OOC, typo. Fic ini dibuat untuk menjawab tantangan **7-Day one shoot GS/D challenge dari Naw de Blume/A Crazed Clerk untuk Day - 4**, dan **"Go Away" dari ARaRancHa**. I do not own the picture of this fic.

* * *

;

;

;

**The Chairman's Bride**

;

;

;

* * *

_Ini benar-benar keputusan yang bodoh. Ini benar-benar menodai kesakralan terhadap apa yang disebut dengan pernikahan. Ini dilakukan tanpa jiwa, tanpa hati, tanpa kesungguhan orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya. Ini absurd dan tak mungkin. Ini semuanya hanya kebohongan belaka. Dan ini semua penuh dengan kepura-puraan. _

_Tetapi kita tetap menjalaninya. Tak ada satu senyum pun yang tersungging dari wajahmu, wajahku, dan juga pada semua orang yang hadir di tempat ini yang menyaksikan kita mengikat janji. Kalaupun ada, itu hanyalah kepura-puraan._

_Gilbert Durandal dan Talia Gladys, sah sebagai suami istri. Pasangan militer yang tak ada duanya di PLANT. Dalam lubuk hati masing-masing, kita tahu kalau kita takkan pernah bisa bersatu. Pernikahan kita hanya kedok, hanya sekedar motf politik untuk menyatukan dua kekuatan di PLANT yang diharapkan bisa mengangkat moral para prajurit, dan sebagai kepastian tak ada satupun pihak yang akan menghianati satu sama lain. _

Pernikahan antara keluarga Durandal dan Gladys diwarnai atmosfer yang aneh, para tamu yang hadir, bahkan anggota keluarga, mereka bukannya tersenyum tulus merayakan kebahagiaan, tetapi justru tersenyum kaku dalam suasana yang sangat formal, seperti sebuah upacara militer yang serba diatur.

"Silahkan mencium pengantin wanita,".

Gilbert mengecup kening pengantinnya. Sang mempelai wanita hanya memejamkan mata. Talia, sesungguhnya adalah wanita cantik yang sebenarnya bisa menjadi pengantin impian setiap pria di planet ini.

Bila Talia bukan seorang tentara.

Gilbert pertama kali bertemu dengannya ketika berada di upacara pemakaman massal korban perang Bloody Valentine. Gilbert baru saja akan pergi ketika melihat seseorang tetap berada di tempat itu ketika yang lain pergi meninggalkan pemakaman. Seorang wanita berseragam militer.

Entah apa yang membuat Gilbert untuk kembali ke pemakaman saat itu.

"Kalau kau terus berada disini, pemandangan ini bisa membuat kebencianmu tumbuh kembali." Gilbert berkata kepadanya.

Gadis itu menoleh.

Paras yang cantik; sepasang mata hitam kelam, dengan rambut pirang tebal, tersisir rapi sebahunya. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian tempur untuk lelaki sepeti kebanyakan prajurit lainnya. Mudah membayangkan gadis itu mengenakan baju bertempur GUNDAM dan menembak dengan senjatanya, daripada membayangkan ia hamil dan membesarkan anak.

"Tuan Durandal, kebencian itu masih ada," kata-katanya membuat Gilbert terkejut. "Semua dendam itu masih ada. Kita semua cuma berperang dengan alasan demi kedamaian keturunan kita di masa depan,...apakah itu alasan yang tepat?"

Gilbert terkejut dalam hati. Wanita itu baru saja mengkritisi tujuan dan makna perang ini, dalam kata-kata yang kalau didengar seorang petinggi PLANT, sudah pasti gadis itu akan dicopot dari pangkat militernya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Talia, Talia Gladys."

Ia berlalu.

Gilbert memandangi sosok itu yang semakin menjauh.

Pikiran rasional Gilbert yang dingin dan logis, tak bisa menerima keberadaan cinta hingga sekarang. Berhentinya perang baginya tak lebih dari berhentinya sebuah rutinitas yang bisa membuat setiap orang secara efektif menyimpan tenaganya masing-masing; menghemat sumberdaya; dan melakukan berbagai hal yang lebih berdaya.

Perang, mengapa ia begitu menyukai perang?

Gilbert bukan seorang petarung murni, beda dengan Talia.

Gilbert seorang ahli strategi. Ia seorang yang pintar dan selalu ingin mengadu otak. Da tidak ada strategi yang lebih menakjubkan dari strategi perang, dimana tujuan, sifat manusia, sumber daya dan waktu, bercampur menjadi satu menentukan kemenangan. Rumit, indah, sekaligus kejam. Itulah hal yang disukai Gilbert dalam perang.

Pernikahannya dengan Talia tak lebih merupakan bagian dari penjanjian politik tak tertulis; dan tentu saja, bagian dari strategi yang menghalalkan segala cara. Ada tanda-tanda kalau kejengahan akan perang menjalar diantara tentara PLANT, termasuk beberapa aggota keluarga Gladys. Untuk mencegah mereka berkhianat, maka harus ada ikatan dengan satu pihak yang pasti berjuang untuk PLANT.

Gilbert melamar Talia.

Talia orang militer, yang tahu makna di balik lamaran Gilbert.

Justru karena ia juga seorang militer, Talia bersedia.

Ini adalah bagian dari strategi.

Hanya itu.

Tidak lebih.

Anak?

Tidak, tidak perlu.

Gilbert tak ingin memiliki anak.

Atau, dia memang tak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki keturunan.

Hatinya telah penuh untuk ambisi pribadinya sendiri. Dan ia tahu, untuk hatinya yang egois itu, Talia adalah orang yang tepat.

Talia yang patuh, yang tahu militer, yang paham akan konsekuensi startegi.

Hanya saja, Gilbert tak tahu.

Kalau Talia, dan seantero keluarga Gladys, juga berstrategi.

-o0o-

Adalah Miranda Otori yang menyiapkan tempat tidur pengantin untuk malam pertama Gilbert dan Talia malam itu, seorang wanita setengah baya yang merupakan bawahan terpercaya keluarga Gladys

Kamar itu dipenuhi dengan wewangian lembut yang memusingkan kepala Gilbert ketika ia memasukinya. Miranda, wanita setengah baya itu sedang menyiapkan meja untuk perjamuan makan malam. Sebuah cawan kuningan tempat membakar dupa ada di sudut jendela, mengeluarkan wangi-wangian tersebut.

"Apa yang kau pasang?"

"Hanya wewangian."

"Wewangian itu membuatku pusing. Singkirkan!" perintah Gilbert, marah.

"Hanya ramuan herbal yang biasa digunakan pengantin di malam pertama," Miranda dengan berani menatap mata Gilbert. Tetapi Gilbert tak merasa antusias. Ia langsung duduk di meja makan dengan tangan memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pening. Wewangian itu langsung memberikan pengaruh.

Talia masuk ke dalam. Ia mengenakan kimono tidur yang anggun, berwarna biru muda yang sama dengan warna yang digunakan Gilbert. Malam pertama, sesuai tradisi biasanya diawali dengan santapan makan malam berdua secara pribadi di kamar pengantin.

Ada yang aneh dengan Talia; ia masuk dengan sekujur tubuhnya menguar bau wewangian yang sama.

Keduanya memulai santapan makan dalam diam.

Gilbert merasakan suhu tubuhnya memanas sedikit demi sedikit. Wewangian itu telah bekerja pelan-pelan dalam tubuhnya, menimbulkan birahi. Ada sesuatu yang tiba meronta dalam dirinya, menuntut untuk dilampiaskan.

Ia melirik Talia.

Talia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Wajahnya terlihat berbeda. Ia mulai berkeringat. Lalu tubuhnya terkulai lemah di meja.

Gilbert berhenti.

Ia melangkah mendekati Talia, menyentuh bahunya. Talia hanya menoleh lemah, seolah tenaganya hilang entah kemana.

_Ada ramuan untuk lelaki, dan ramuan untuk perempuan..._

Gilbert merasa ia harus menjadi seorang lelaki senjati. Ia menggendong Talia; diletakkannnya tubuh Talia di tempat tidur. Mataya setengah terpejam, entah antara sadar atau tidak.

_Saat ini kau tak berdaya, Talia. _

"Talia," panggilnya.

"Ya,"

"Buka matamu,"

Hening sejenak.

Talia membuka matanya, duduk di ranjang, memaksakan diri. Ia meraba kepalanya.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali," ia berkata.

Gilbert duduk, menatap dingin pada istrinya.

_Ini malam pertama kita dan aku ingin mengatakannya secara langsung._

"Talia,"

"Ya,"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu,"

Kalimat itu terasa datar dan kejam. Namun mengatakannya tak sesusah yang diduga Gilbert. Ia sendiri heran, mengapa begitu mudah mengatakannya? Seolah ada satu bagian dalam otaknya yang tak berfungsi.

"Kita suami istri," Talia hanya membalas dengan nada datar yang sama.

"Pernikahan ini hanya kedok politik,"

Talia menunduk, sendu.

"Ya,"

"Lalu?"

Talia menolehkan mukanya pada Gilbert. Tersenyum lemah.

Matanya sepertinya mulai kosong, seperti prang yang akan pingsan.

Bukan karena syok, karena Talia wanita yang kuat.

Tetapi mungkin... Karena pengaruh wewangian itu.

Gilbert mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa seperti melihat fatamorgana.

Wajah Talia seperti transparan. Bersinar.

Dan begitu cantik.

Ia tak pernah merasakan ketertarikan seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Kita tidak harus melakukannya," kata Gilbert pendek.

Malam pertama. Sentuhan pertama lelaki kepada perempuan dalam ikatan pernikahan yang sah.

"Hm," Talia hanya bergumam.

"Terserahlah," Suara Talia mendesah pelan.

"yang jelas,... aku milikmu malam ini,"

Talia berlutut di tempat tidur, dibukanya komono tidurnya, yang lansung jatuh di atas tempat tidur.

Tubuhnya polos menghadap Gilbert tanpa halangan apapun. Siap mempersembahkan dirinya.

Gilbert terpesona sejenak.

Lalu membuang muka.

"Jangan menggodaku,"

Tetapi ia merasa detak jantungnya semakin kencang. Dan sesuatu seolah siap terlepas dari satu bagian di tubuhnya.

Talia mendekat.

"Kenakan pakaianmu, jauhi aku. Ini perintah!" Teriak Gilbert.

_Seorang ahli strategi harus mampu menguasai diri! _

Itu yang dipegang teguh Gilbert.

Talia hanya diam.

Ia akhirnya berbalik.

Gilbert menatap tengkuknya.

Wanita itu menunduk, kesedihan dan kesepian terpancar jelas dari punggung itu.

Ia melihat sedikit bekas luka. Mungkin akibat latihan atau perang yang pernah dialaminya.

"Baiklah.." Talia menyerah, beringsut menjauh.

Tetapi kemudian ia terhuyung, badannya limbung.

Gilbert dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

Keduanya bertatapan.

Talia tersenyum pasrah.

"Aku istrimu, tuan Durandal..." sinar matanya antara kepasrahan dan menuntut.

Gilbert merasa ia telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Kepalanya terasa panas.

Gilbert menyapukan telapak tangannnya ke bibir Talia, meraba seluruh wajah dan bibirnya.

Ya, Talia adalah istrinya sekarang.

Ia bisa melakukan _apapun._

_Apapun... _

Gilbert menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Talia. Menciumnya rapat.

"Kau ... milikku." ia seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Ya,"

Talia, yang selalu patuh.

Gilbert, yang harus selalu menang dan dipatuhi.

Malam ini sempurna untuk keduanya bersatu.

-o0o-

_Ibuku bilang para lelaki menyukai kebebasan, simbol dan kejantanan. _

_Lelaki ini memiliki semuanya, kekuasaan, kekuatan, dan juga wajah rupawan, tetapi hatinya terbuat dari batu. _

_Kita takkan pernah bersatu. Mungkin benar,.. _

_Kau memilikiku sebagai istrimu, tetapi aku tak pernah merasa memilikimu sebagai suamiku. _

_Kau selalu berada dalam duniamu sendiri,... _

_Tetapi, setidaknya aku memiliki satu bagian darimu. _

Talia menghela napas.

Surat pengunduran dirinya telah siap.

Dan tinggal satu kalimat bagi Gilbert yang takkan pernah menyetujui kenyataan ini.

Biarlah, penolakan Gilbert memang pedih adanya. Tetapi ia takkan pernah menyerah.

"Gilbert, aku hamil,"

Gilbert merasa kedua kakinya kaku di tempat.

Ia tak pernah mau memiliki keluarga. Hanya memberatkan langkahnya. Talia hanyalah pelengkap, ditambah seorang anak yang membuatnya harus berkomitmen dan bertanggung jawab, ia tak mau.

"Gugurkan,"

"Tidak,"

"Ini perintah!" teriak Gilbert.

"Ini anakmu!" jerit Talia.

Gilbert menggingit bibir.

"Kalau kau hamil, kau tak bisa mengomandani Minerva!"

"Aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari militer,"

"Tidak kuijinkan!"

"Peraturannya memperbolehkan,"

Gilbert diam terpaku.

"Jangan meghianatiku, Talia!" teriaknya frustasi.

Talia tak mengerti. Matanya menatap Gilbert terluka.

_Ibuku bilang para lelaki menyukai kebebasan, simbol dan kejantanan. _

_Kau bukan menyukainya, kau memujanya. _

_Kau,... _

_Gilbert, kau menyedihkan. _

Bahkan saat itu Talia justru merasa kasihan pada suaminya.

Kau ingin sendirian, Gilbert?

Baiklah...

"Aku akan pergi," sahut Talia kemudian.

"Tidak bisa,"

Talia menodongkan pistol ke arah suaminya.

"Aku sudah menduga kau takkan setuju," kali ini sisi kejamnya sebagai waita militer yang mengambil alih. ".. Kau tak bisa mencegahku pergi, Gilbert. Aku akan melahirkan anakmu,"

Gilbert terdiam, menatap Talia lurus.

"Kehamilanmu di luar rencanaku,"

Talia tersenyum pedih.

"Buka hatimu, Gilbert,"

Gilbet tersenyum sinis.

"Dengan pistolmu menodong kepalaku?"

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Talia.

"Percuma bila aku bilang kalau aku merindukan keidupan normal dimana kita berdua hidup harmonis dan mengasuh seorang anak, darah daging kita sendiri. Hatimu terlalu dikuasai ambisi dan kekuasaan. Tetapi itulah dirimu, Gilbert. Aku hanya bisa mencintai dirimu yang begitu..." ._..cintaku, suamiku tersayang_, kata-kata itu tenggelam dalam hati Talia...

"KALAU BEGITU GUGURKAN DAN TEMANI AKU DALAM PERANG INI!" Teriak Gilbert penuh keputus asaan, dengan air mata yang mulai menetes.

Talia tersenyum pedih.

"Kau memang kesepian, Gilbert. Tapi mengertilah,... perjuangan ini tak hanya tentang berada di sampingmu saja. Perjuangan ini juga untuk masa depan kita,... Generasi berikutnya dari ZAFT, dalam perutku ini!" Teriak Talia.

Gilbert hanya bisa mematung.

Air mata telah bercucuran.

_Kita suami istri._

_Seharusnya kita berpelukan dalam kondisi ini. _

_Lalu mensyukuri keadaan ini..._

_Tetapi tidak. _

_Kita tidak melakukannya. _

_Gilbert, aku pergi, karena aku mencintaimu. _

_Kapanpun kau mencariku, aku akan datang... _

Gilbert hanya berbalik, menatap jendela dengan tatapan nanar. Lalu menghancurkan kaca dengan tinjunya.

"Pergilah," Perintah Gilbert dengan suara serak.

"Pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali ke sini,... k_ita masih dalam perang,_"

Talia menangkap maksudnya.

_Pergilah sejauh mungkin. Jangan kembali. _

_Kalau aku mati, jangan menyusulku. _

Talia tersenyum pedih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gilbert,"

Lalu Talia berbalik dan menghilang.

Gilbert hanya diam mematung.

_Mungkin,... aku mencintaimu juga, Talia. _

Tapi Gilbert tak ingin mengatakannya.

-o0o-

"Apakah ia akan mencarimu?" Miranda bertanya pada Talia.

"Tidak," Talia menjawab pendek, memejamkan matanya.

_Gilbert takkan mencariku. _

"Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan adalah pergi dan melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat, dan..." Talia menatap markas PLANT dari kejauhan.

".. satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membiarkanku pergi, dan tetap pada tempat dimana dia berada,"

_Karena itu cara kami saling mencintai. _

_Cara kami mencintai adalah dengan mengambil jarak satu sama lain. _

_Dalam komunikasi yang tidak dapat dipahami orang lain. _

"Akankah kalian bersatu kembali?"

Talia tersenyum.

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin..."

Talia mengusap perutnya.

Kita masih berada dalam peperangan, apapun bisa terjadi.

_Yang tak dapat berubah atau hilang, hanya cinta yang membara meskipun jauh, dan juga secercah harapan akan masa depan darah dagingmu... _

_FIN_

* * *

_Apology:_

Maaf kalau OOC... Tapi ini memang romance yang tidak umum. Aku ingin menulis bagaimana seandainya Gilbert dan Talia pernah berpisah karena kehamilan Talia? Well, memang dalam GSD, Talia mengomandani Minerva, berarti cerita ini terjadi sebelumnya. Anggap saja setelah Talia melahirkan, ia kembali ke militer dan mendampingi Gilbert menjadi kapten Minerva. Hehehe... maaf maksa banget...

**Review and flame, please...**


End file.
